As a conveyance system used in a semiconductor manufacturing plant, for example, a related art conveyance system includes: a first track and a second track arranged parallel in the vertical direction; overhead conveyance vehicles configured to travel along each of the first track and the second track; and storage shelves provided beside each of the first track and the second track (see Patent Literature 1, for example).